


Doudou

by Luis_Calzoncit



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luis_Calzoncit/pseuds/Luis_Calzoncit
Summary: Lucas decides to grab a little tutoring work for extra cash.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 19
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

Eliott likes to imagine life is like a movie. 

He truly believes in epic romances and tragic lives, in destiny, in deathly heartbreak and poetic justice, after all, his life pretty much had always been dramatic and extreme.  
Firstly, his mood changes, the very wiring on his treacherous brain that kept switching from idle satisfaction to heart wrenching misery.

Then, the diagnosis that changed his life forever, he remembers the face of the doctor and the unshed tears on his parents eyes.

Losing his friendships and feeling the shame of being unable to change the past or remembering the reasons for his actions.

Watching the one relationship that kept him sane for years disintegrate, the sparks reduced to ashes, the sweet taste of love becoming sour in his mind and memory, feeling those familiar hands became colder and colder with each touch.

And then, discovering the light of hope and the shine of true love in a pair of crystal clear blue eyes, the size of saucers, hiding under a mop of brown spikes that seemed to want to reach every corner of the sky.

A soft yet deep voice, soothing his fears and hugging his heart.  
Yeah, life was epic. 

For some years he thought he had finally found his happy ever after with his little prince, but soon he discovered that he was a fool if he believed life had finished pulling tricks from its sleeves. 

He found his Archenemy. 

It all started when Lucas decided to put his beautiful piano skills to good use and decided to offer lessons to help pay his college and housing expenses. Of course, Eliott was perfectly fine with it, as he was the ever supportive boyfriend, even though he would have liked to keep that particular talent of Lucas all for himself, but he was selfless like that.

So on thursday he helped Lucas, Yann, Arthur and Basile to put the flyers in critical spots through the city.

The next Monday Eliott and Lucas had most the day off because the art gallery where Eliott worked was being given maintenance and Lucas only had one early class. Eliott already had planned a movie marathon of their favorite movies and he was about to go to the grocery store to buy some beer and pizza when the doorbell ringed.

“Eliott, can you open the door for me, please?” Lucas said from somewhere near the bathroom.

Eliott, a little confused, opened the door to discover a rather short, plump and redheaded woman with bright red lipstick and purple eyeshadow.  
“Hello dear, my name is Margot Durand. Are you the piano instructor, Lucas Lallemant?”  
Oh shit, he forgot that was today.

“Um hi. Yes, er…I mean…Are you going to take piano lessons?” Eliott, always the master linguist muttered.

“ Not at all my dear, no. That would be my Pierre. Where are you my doudou?”

“Mom” said a long-suffering voice. 

Eliott hadn’t seen the tall teenager next to the door, ghostly pale, with his black hair and lanky limbs, he was nearly the exact opposite from his mother, except for the bright green eyes. Admittedly, he was pretty cute. 

He was wearing a leather jacket and his nails where painted black, he was wearing combat boots, distressed jeans and the most dismissive and uninterested expression on his face. He looked at Eliott as if he was a piece of furniture.

“Actually….” He began.

“Hi! That would be me, Lucas, your piano teacher, that is! How are you?” Lucas materialized next to Eliott with his most devastatingly bright smile in his little face.

Margot beamed at him and started violently talking what Eliott assumed to be gibberish to Lucas. But Eliott only saw the wide eyes and open jaw in Pierre’s face as he watched every inch of Lucas. 

But he recovered quickly.

“Hi Lucas, my name is Pierre and I am very excited to learn piano from you, man.” And then he gave Lucas a frankly dazzling smile, full of white teeth that reminded Eliott of chiclets.

Interesting.

Eliott knew Lucas was a little nervous about teaching, as he had planned once and over again in his spreadsheets for two weeks, so he decided the best course of action was give him some space. 

He grabbed his beloved tan jacket ( Eight years after he bought it for terminale in high school and it was still going strong. Never minded Lucas teasing him about looking like a photograph) and send some texts to Idriss and Sofiane.

Daphné and Basile’s pub sounded like a bad idea at first, but honestly giving them a goal and adding their determination and recklessness to the formula ended with a charming little space hidden at the heart of Paris, sufficiently calm and cool for the young adults of the city to make it one of the musts of every travel vlogger.

Although Basile vehemently denied Daphné’s suggestion of letting Eliott and Lucas paint the place.

Their loss, right?

“So, how did the little hedgehog’s fist class went?” asked Idriss while nursing his only beer of the night.

Eliott chewed his chip with guacamole slowly.

“I think he is going to be wonderful, you know he thinks he is not that good but you know.”

“Yeah, your little musical prodigy” Sofiane smirked.

“Yup. Plus the kid seemed very eager to learn.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I think he recognized Lucas from some of his recitals or something, he had his jaw on the floor and was all like I’m so excited, man! And all that”

“Dude, Lucas’ last recital was in his Terminale year. He is pretty much all about his engineering career isn’t he?”

“Yes, so?”

“Oh I dunno, maybe kiddo has a little crush.” Idriss wiggled his eyebrows.

“Idriss” Sofiane scoffed. “Leave him alone.”

“I’m just saying! Maybe our Lulu is a Mr. Robinson…ow!” Sofiane hit him in the head.

“He is nuts, don’t listen to him Eliott”

“Okaaay.” Eliott said. “You know? I actually have to go, I’m getting us dinner today.” He paid his drink and recovered his stuff and ran to the door.

It was stupid, like to feel uncomfortable with the idea of a sixteen year old being interested in his boyfriend, of course, Lucas was beautiful and talented and yeah, if Eliott was sixteen he would totally be infatuated with him but that doesn´t mean anything right? Plus he was just a kid. But then he remembered that Lucas was sixteen when they met and he decided to drive a little faster.

Lucas was in the sofa, comfortably listening to some kind of rock music with his eyes closed.

“Hey…how it went?” Eliott asked non chalantly.

“Hi babe! It was great, absolutely! I don’t even know why I was so nervous, we managed to cover the first lesson successfully and we even had time to know each other a little.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, turns out he is a fan of old rock, Pierre. You know Nirvana, The Beatles, The Clash! It was fun." Lucas said with a fond smile that made Eliott's inner racoon start to growl. " And guess what?”

“What?” he almost barked.

“He even left us a present!” Lucas was holding a joint between his fingers. “Did you bring the pizza and beer? Let’s watch Moulin Rouge!”

But Eliott was not listening, he decided he was going to carefully watch a certain sixteen year old little fucker very closely from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two.

"But Lucas is not nice. I mean, he is beautiful, patient, understanding and loving, yes. But he is not nice with people!"

Eliott was sitting again in Daphné and Basile's pub. Idriss and Sofiane didn't wanted to hear him whine again, so he opted talking to Basile.

"What are you talking about? Lucas is the coolest dude I know! He could charm the pants off of any girl in our school, and he didn't even liked girls!" Basile, unhelpfully pointed out.

"Yes, he is charming but he is not nice, he is only nice to me." Eliott moaned.

The day before was Lucas's second class with Pierre. And Eliott had a lot of work from the gallery. And the WiFi signal was stronger in the living room ok? He was doing his work. Yes, maybe it was due for another three weeks but he was responsible like that. It just happened to be the very same day and hour of the aforementioned class. He wasn't listening. Maybe he did catch a little part of their conversation but who wouldn't? They where in the same room. That boy was giving it all, he couldn't stop talking through the lesson, trying to find something he and Lucas had in common, Eliott almost felt tempted to tell him to shut up and concentrate on his lesson already, but he was actually a good student. And of course Pierre said he was just as bad as Lucas at videogames. He told him that he always grabbed the controller upside down. And when Lucas told him he was the same way, Eliott's eyes almost popped out of his head by the strenght he used to roll them.

"Next time I could bring one of my videogames to see who is worse!" Pierre said gleefully. 

That little vixen.

"I'm supposed to teach you piano, Pierre."

"Yeah, but mom is going to my aunt's house, they always gossip so much she loses track of time. Maybe if I told her I can stay here to practice a little more until she comes get me, we could play!"

Eliott's forehead vein was a little too close to exploding in that moment.

"I dunno..." 

"Do you have any piano lesson after mine that day?"

"Well, no..."

"That's it! And Eliott could get us dinner, right Eliott?"

The little demon dared to give Eliott a smirk. 

"I guess..." he muttered.

"It is done then!"

When Lucas gave him a smile, Eliott's blood was boiling inside his body and he had to hide in the bathroom before saying anything that he might regret.

Needless to say that on that night Eliott made Lucas scream of pleasure, just to remind him that his racoon was tons better than an emo...rat.

"Eliott, Lucas is nice with all his students. That is literally part of his job" Daphné intervened, uncharacteristically mature-like from her.

"See? That's what I am saying! Chill bro" 

Yeah...maybe he was overreacting a little, It was not like Idriss didn't liked to tease him to mo end and, well, Lucas was twenty four years old. Why would he be interested in a sixteen year old brat, right? Even if the little rat was crushing on him.

"Wrong" A serious voice came from the kitchen of the pub, and from the shadows, a petite, brown haired, vampire-like figure appeared. "You need to sabotage that shit. You know, Jo's little sister Jane knows Pierre from school? She also takes lessons with Lucas."

Eliott saw Lola smirking from behind the little kitchen window, and he remembered the teenage girl with bushy hair and big glasses that came the same days as Pierre, an hour before, to take lessons from Lucas. Eliott didn't really paid much attention to her, except when Lucas told him she reminded him of the young Regina Tiedemann in the 80's from Eliott's new favorite Netflix show, Dark.

"Lola..." Daphné said, sternly.

"What? You just have to protect what is yours, right? Jane hates that Pierre kid. She'll help you"

That was...a plan, Eliott thought. Maybe a sidekick to defeat a villain was needed. 

Game was on.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun :P might delete later or finish it


End file.
